vasudha_the_perilous_journeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Alchemy Shop
Lascar, a human alchemist who is always tinkering with smoking vials of chemical, runs the alchemy shop. He wears a bronze Illuminator Pin. He was allowed to open a shop at a lower rank due to the relatively inexpensive items he sells and how beneficial they are to lower-ranking members. Alchemy Shop: In stock for initiate ranking members: Tindertwig 1 gp Clearwater Tablet Price: 1 GP Weight: -- (Complete Scoundrel p. 110) Removes any disease, poison, or other toxins from 1 gallon of water. Doesn't work on magical potions, oils, or alcohol-based liquids. Sunrod 2 gp Fog Rock Price: 5 GP Weight: -- (Magic of Faerun p. 181) When this non-magical rock is dropped into fresh water, it creates a 10' cube of fog that dissipates normally. It has to be kept damp with salt water (which does not produce any fog) or it loses this ability, but from the description I can't tell if this item can be used over and over again so long as you keep it wet. Acid (flask) 10 gp Blessed Bandage Price: 10 GP Weight: -- (Magic Item Compendium p. 152) Immediately stabilize a dying creature. While there are dozens of ways to stabilize or heal someone below 0 HPs, the main advantage of this item is it can be used untrained without a Heal check. Alchemist’s fire (flask) 20 gp Smokestick 20 gp Suregrip Price: 20 GP Weight: -- (Complete Adventurer p. 119) +1 alchemical bonus on Climb checks, stacks with Climber's Kit Blackroot Oil Price: 20 GP Weight: 0.5# (Secrets of Xendrik p. 138) Negates the effects of light sensitivity for 1 hour. Bottle contains 8 applications Vermin Ointment Price: 20 GP Weight: 1# (Secrets of Xendrik p. 139) Vermin of diminuative size or smaller (including swarms) can't get within 5' of you. Larger vermin must make a Fortitude save DC 15 or become sickened. Air Plant Price: 25 GP Weight: -- (Stormwrack p. 108) You have to keep it wet and well-lit, but this allows a medium-sized creature to breath underwater for 5 minutes. Quickflame Price: 25 GP Weight: -- (Complete Adventurer p. 122) Can be used with a Weapon Capsule Retainer (100 GP, Complete Adventurer) or applied to a weapon as an oil with a standard action. Does 1d6 fire damage for 1 round. Holy water (flask) 25 gp Thunderstone 30 gp Liquid Ice Price: 30 GP Weight: 1# (Dragon Compendium p. 118) Empty your waterskin on the ground and you can use this to create a non-magical 10' x 10' ice sheet, or extinguish a 10' x 10' section of fire. As per the DMG p. 91, slippery ice counts as difficult terrain, costing 2 squares of movement. It also has the same effect as a grease spell, as described in the PHB under the Balance skill: targets without 5 ranks in Balance that are attacked on a slippery surface are considered flat-foote Panther Tears Price: 30 GP Weight: 0.2# (Secrets of Xendrik p. 139) Eye drops that give you low-light vision for 1 hour. Antitoxin (vial) 50 gp Tanglefoot bag 50 gp Flash Pellet Price: 50 GP Weight: -- (Complete Adventurer p. 118) Ref save DC 15, 5' radius burst vs being blinded. Gut Mites Price: 50 GP Weight: 1# (Complete Scoundrel p. 118) Forces creature to regurgitate and the creature has to make a Fort save DC 15. If it fails the save, it can't use swallow whole for 1d4 rounds, otherwise it just causes sickness. Slippery Oil Price: 50 GP Weight: -- (Dragon Compendium p. 119) +5 bonus to Escape Artist check Blend Cream Price: 50 GP Weight: 1# (Complete Adventurer p. 118) +1 alchemical bonus on Hide checks, stacks with Camouflage Kit and Camouflage Paint. Shriek Paste Price: 50 GP Weight: 1# (Dragon Compendium p. 119 or Underdark p. 67) When exposed to light, this paste screams like a shrieker Feather Fall Talisman Price: 50 GP Weight: -- (Sharn City of Towers p. 170) One-shot item, activate feather fall as a free action. While there are a variety of similar items to prevent falling damage, this is the cheapest. Noxious Smokestick Price: 80 GP Weight: 0.5# (Eberron Campaign Setting p. 121) Creates 10' cube of smoke and anyone inside has to make a Fort save DC 15 or become nauseated for 1 round. Everburning torch 110 gp Earthsilk Jersey Price: 150 GP Weight: 2# (Races of Stone p. 160) Provides wearer with DR 1/slashing or bludgeoning Copper Pin Rank Alchemical Items (Note: These are the strongest items Lascar can get): Mindfire 200GP DC 30 Dragon Magazine 301 pg 55 Mindfire is combined with ingested poisons to add a powerfull mind clouding effect. If the victim fails either save they suffer a -2 on all will saves and must make concentration checks at DC 15+spell level to cast any spells for the next hour. Memorybind 300GP DC 30 Dragon Magazine 301 pg 58 Thin red liquid that if drank while preparing spells for the day allows imbiber to prepare an additional 1st level spell. Memorybind disrupts the natural flow of magic however and reduces the DC of all spells cast that day by 2. Night Venom 500GP DC 35 Dragon Magazine 301 pg 55 when night venom is added to a poison it grants an additional sleep effect to the poison. If victim fails the poison's initial save they must make an additional save at the same DC or fall into a fitfull slumber untill the poisons secondary effect sets in. The victim can be awakened by normal means